Fifteen Drabbles for Fifteen Pairings: PJO
by aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Written for the "15pairings" challenge on LiveJournal. Fifteen drabbles for fifteen Percy Jackson and the Olympians pairings, both romantic and platonic. A drabble is a 100-word fanfiction with a beginning, middle, and end constrained in that word limit.
1. 001,Musical Chairs,Travis,Connor,Rachel

**Author**: **aimmyarrowshigh**  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, Rick Riordan  
><strong>Story Title<strong>: "**15pairings**, Theme Set #002"  
><strong>CharacterRelationships**: Travis/Connor/Rachel, Travis/Connor/Katie, Nico/Annabeth, Percy/Calypso, Nico/Bianca, Percy/Annabeth, Thalia/Luke, Clarisse/Silena, Annabeth/Rachel, Annabeth/Luke, Silena/Beckendorf, Rachel/Apollo, Nico/Rachel, Percy/Rachel, Percy/Nico  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Wordcount<strong>: 1,500  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Written for **15pairings**, Theme Set #002

****15pairings**, Theme Set #002**

**001. Musical Chairs {Travis/Connor/Rachel}**  
>They were quirky and handsome and funny. They were, quite frankly, the Weasley twins – only real – and they bounded up to her and dubbed her one of their kin, with her hair, because even though they couldn't have looked less like Weasleys, they appreciated a good joke.<p>

Travis would swing her up onto his shoulders and gallop around the fields; Connor would pull at her ankles to dunk her under the waves on the beach.

But she wasn't really their sister.

So Travis folded her into his arms in dark corners, skin to skin; Connor drizzled kisses down her neck.


	2. 002, Triangle, Travis, Connor, Katie

**002. Triangle {Travis/Connor/Katie}**  
>First, Katie dated Connor. At least everyone was fairly sure she was dating Connor. It was sort of hard to tell.<p>

Then, suddenly, she was dating Travis. It was a minor scandal at Camp Half-Blood: how could Travis and Katie betray Connor that way?

But of course, by the end of the week, there was Katie, strolling back from the stables with her arms looped around both twins. Travis' hand in her pocket. Connor's fingers tickling her waist.

They were all very practical people. Katie liked both Travis and Connor. Connor and Travis each liked Katie.

Most logical solution?

Threesome.


	3. 003, Stormy, Nico, Annabeth

**003. Stormy {Nico/Annabeth}**  
>They fell into each other while Percy was gone (<em>while Percy was gone, while Percy was gone<em>). Nico was shadow black and sulphur sweet, Annabeth was mirror gray and lemon-sharp; the first time they crashed into each other, a storm brewed up sky-green and wet dirt. Nico's hands were big, too big for his wrists, and they covered too much of Annabeth at once, closing her in like he could pull her down into a grave. In the dark wet of the raging sky, their skin was a mottled mismatch.

They had each always matched Percy (_Percy, Percy was gone_).


	4. 004, Roll Over, Percy, Calypso

**004. Roll Over {Percy/Calypso}**  
>Time moved so slowly on the island.<p>

But it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the shush of the silver waves reaching long arms up the gold sand, the opal moon and the way its many-fingered moonlace tendrils curling through Calypso's millennia of long, bronze hair.

The smell of cinnamon and seawater wrapped Percy in soft swaddling, lulling and protecting and making him fall in love with the woman walking the beach in white, like every good hero of his father.

She knows, even as she tends his wounds and anoints his body, that Percy Jackson will break her heart.


	5. 005, I Have to Go, Nico, Bianca

**005. "I Have to Go." {Nico/Bianca} **  
>When he got old enough to understand the Di Angelo siblings, Percy was surprised that Artemis had taken to Bianca at all. That the vow had held.<p>

He wondered, sometimes, when he watched Nico in the corner of his eye. If it had ever occurred to them that it wasn't normal.

He doubted it. Very little of Nico's life was normal – what with the umbrakinesis and hellhounds and spending some downtime as a geranium when his stepmother got testy.

But there was weird.

And there was abnormal.

Percy wasn't sure which he thought the Di Angelo siblings' romance had been.


	6. 006, Morning After, Percy, Annabeth

**006. Morning After {Percy/Annabeth}**  
>Annabeth Chase was not the sort of girl to stare soppily at her boyfriend.<p>

Well-muscled and perpetually seaside brown though he may be.

_However._

The way the sunrise slanted through the windows and played into sharp contrasts of shine and shadow on his sweaty (well-muscled) shoulders, creating contrasts and chiaroscuro; that small patch of skin at the small of his back seeming to shimmer slightly through the innate knowledge of being the thing that tethered Percy's soul to Earth…

Well, if there were no architecture in that, then everything Annabeth Chase believed in was a lie.


	7. 007, Anger, Thalia, Luke

**007. Anger {Thalia/Luke}**  
>She found him<br>_he found her_.

And they ran. Under the cover of nightfall and through a veil of Mist, surrounded by monsters and shrouded in power, they grew up together.

They found Annabeth  
><em>Annabeth completed them<em>.

And they were a family. Under the cover of nightfall and through a veil of Mist, surrounded by monsters and shrouded in power, they grew up together.

The monsters came and  
>She saved him<br>_he failed her._

Zeus took pity and let her stand guard to protect him  
><em>The gods could have saved her and given them a real life together.<em>

The gods saved them  
><em>the gods failed.<em>


	8. 008, Silence, Clarisse, Silena

**008. Silence {Clarisse/Silena}**  
>It was an unspoken, like their godly parents. Fraught. Long-simmering, low-burning.<p>

An open secret.

So when Silena and Clarisse would disappear, arm in arm, to the furthest reaches of the strawberry fields beneath the baking-hot August afternoon sunshine, no one said anything.

They would stretch out in the sunlight and close their eyes, letting the world fall into something like silence with only the occasional far-off clang of celestial bronze or whinny of the pegasi and the gentle humming of the dryads to lift the low, woolly heat.

Arms would touch. Hips. Strands of long hair tangled in the wind.


	9. 009, Water, Annabeth, Rachel

**009. Water {Annabeth/Rachel}**  
>They had been brought into the same world, the same war, at the heels of a boy.<p>

But neither of them stayed there.

Annabeth Chase rose to Olympus to create the realm of the gods; to draw its every line and build it up to glory brick by brick.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare became the conduit from Gaia to the gods and their demigods, creating and controlling the agendas of the Western world; drawing its every strategy and building up its fears and glories, dream by dream.

They met each solstice at the Castalian Spring to bathe in its inspirational waters.


	10. 010, Don't Forget!, Annabeth, Luke

**010. "Don't Forget!" {Annabeth/Luke}**  
>The first moment that they met, Annabeth was seven years old and charging at Luke with a hammer in her hand, certain beyond a doubt that he was a monster.<p>

The last moment of his life, Annabeth was sixteen years old and kneeling beside Luke with a blade in her hand, wishing, beyond imagination, that he had not become a monster.

Even after everything – when he was dead – the moments between the first and last would crop up, unbidden, in her mind. All said and done, there were both more and fewer good moments with Luke than she'd always thought.


	11. 011, Lost, Silena, Beckendorf

**011. Lost {Silena/Beckendorf}**  
>Silena had made a promise to herself when she was a <em>petite fille<em> that she would never romance another demigod. She knew the sordid and tragic certainty of heroic unions: Achilles and Troilus, Alexander and Hephaestion, Hercules and Megara. Odysseus and his Penelope.

But then Charles Beckendorf rode into camp and befriended the bronze dragon. Charles Beckendorf forged swords and Greek fire and beautiful armor.

Charles Beckendorf asked Silena Beauregard to the fireworks show and she refused the rite of passage of her mother. She would not break his heart.

Charles Beckendorf became her Charlie, and he broke hers instead.


	12. 012, Cold, Rachel, Apollo

**012. Cold {Rachel/Apollo}**  
>She had expected the sun god to be warm.<p>

In a way, he was – his laugh was the first blue-and-green day of spring; his best grin, the Fourth of July.

But she had thought he would be like Percy, whose skin seemed summer-toasted even in Manhattan midwinter; Percy, whose touch was like instant transport to steamy August holidays.

At the very least, Apollo could have been Nico: hellfire eyes that scorched through her clothes with a sweeping, iron-red glance.

But Apollo was not alive. He didn't have a heart to beat for hers. Golden ichor ran cold in his veins. 


	13. 013, Stupid Smile, Rachel, Nico

**013. Stupid Smile {Nico/Rachel}**  
>Infuriating was the only word for it.<p>

He _knew_ she couldn't –

So why did Nico always _smile_ at her like that as he brought her coffee; that stupid, lopsided, full-lipped, nose-wrinkled smile that made her want to just grab and _kiss his face_.

And he knew it, too. That was the worst part. Because he would toss his hair out of his face and give her a quick little wink. His fingers would linger against hers as he handed her the mug of coffee.

Oh, he totally wanted her. So she would arch her spine and be infuriating right back.


	14. 014, Kiss, Percy, Rachel

**014. Kiss {Percy/Rachel}**  
>If there was one thing that Percy Jackson excelled at, it was breaking rules.<p>

And if there was one thing that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the daughter of Warren Dare, had learned, it was that every rule had a loophole.

Touch Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Pythia, the Virgin Oracle of Delphi, and die.

Try to kill Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Invulnerable hero crawl'd from the River Styx, and fail.

Percy pressed Rachel close with his hips, her milky pale breasts warm against his sunkissed brown chest as he lifted her up to wind her legs around his waist.

One delicate kiss.


	15. 015, Breakup, Percy, Nico

**015. Breakup {Percy/Nico}**  
>"Whatchya readin'?"<p>

Percy grunted and lifted his book cover just high enough for Nico to see.

Nico nodded. He kissed Percy swiftly on the cheek and hissed as he left the room: "Snape kills Dumbledore."

Percy threw the book at his retreating back.

**.**

"Whatchya watchin'?"

Percy nodded towards the DVD box on the table.

Nico nodded, grinning. He kissed Percy swiftly on the ear. "The flash-sideways is heaven and they all died on the island."

Percy blinked. "What?"

Nico smirked. "You'll see in six seasons."

Percy threw the remote and tackled Nico around the ankles. "I hate you so much!"


End file.
